


Raleigh

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Depre post-TINH, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Raleigh

Raleigh. La mitad de mi corazón se quedó en Raleigh. En un ataúd cubierto de barras y estrellas. Entre la nieve. Sin poder creérmelo porque ni siquiera mi cerebro hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por ello. Es imposible racionalizar como cierto, algo que no puede ser verdad. 

Por mucho que me duela tengo la confirmación. 

Su ausencia. Eso lo resume todo. Eso hace que la negación sea imposible. Aunque huela a él, aunque sepa a él. Aunque esté tirada en su cama, hecha una bola, con los ojos consumidos en lágrimas. A pesar de que la bandera de su funeral esté en el suelo, doblada en forma de triángulo isósceles. 

A pesar de que lo haya visto muerto…

Lo único que me importa, lo que realmente me duele, es que ya no está. 

Ni estará nunca. Nuca más. Aquí, a mi lado, entre las sábanas como las veces que las compartimos. Quizá sea de masoquistas haber vuelto a su apartamento. O de piradas, puede que necesite internarme en un sanatorio mental para superar esto. Es más que una adicción. Es algo que no existe, que me arrastra… Que me hace llorar hasta no ser más que antimateria. 

Querer captar lo poco que queda de él aquí, en su territorio. Su ropa, sus secretos. Todo mío. Ahora todo mío porque nadie más que yo parece poder recordarlo. Quizá nadie supo ver su magia. De lo contrario habría más gente adicta a este lugar. 

Al que necesito volver, del que necesito no irme. Cada día, al meter la llave en la cerradura, al cerrar los ojos y querer con cada puta célula de mi cuerpo que él esté dormido en el sofá y que esto sea una mentira. 

Hoy al menos puedo pensar. Han pasado cinco días en los que el dolor era tan absolutamente insoportable que me bloqueaba cada idea. Y las pesadillas. Ya no puedo dormirme sin ver su cara muerta, sin sentir su piel fría. Contrasta con mis recuerdos, con colores ocres casi sin luz y su cuerpo caliente. Susurros en mis oídos. Todo muerto, todo en Raleigh. Todo en la bandera triangular que no desaparece de la tarima.

Se fue sin saber que el niño que siempre quise va a existir. Gracias a él aprendí a no renunciar a los milagros. ¿Por qué lloro ahora? ¿Por qué tengo la certeza absoluta de que nuestra historia se acabó, de que me ha dejado sola? 

Porque no está ni volverá a estar nunca. Ya disfruté de él todo lo que tenía que disfrutar. Me lo han quitado. No tengo rabia, no tengo ganas de venganza, ni fuerzas, ni sueños… 

Ni casi nada de él. Pero nunca un ‘casi’ fue tan grande. ‘Casi’ es todo lo que me queda y todo por lo que no me puedo rendir. Puede que tenga sus ojos y algún día le hablaré de su padre. Así nunca morirá del todo aunque sea una mezcla de dolor y esperanza. 

Parece que sabía que se iba a ir. 

A Raleigh.


End file.
